ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emgaltan/Emgaltan's New Gen Review: The Whole Shebang
Hello, I am Emgaltan. Most people probably knows me as the guy with a grudge against Gubila. While I'm more than that and this time I have arrived to review everything which has come in the new gen. I'll upload these reviews over the next month, so let us begin. Ultraman Retsuden and the Shin version Main Show Because why not start off with something unexpected? Ultraman Retsuden from the couple bunch of episodes I've seen is a neat way to present the episodes of the old shows. Looking back at them and seeing what the characters themselves think of the events past is kind of interesting. The provided some funny moments like Alien Valky screaming at Doragory murdering Murchi II horribly or Belial trying to list all of Beryudora's components. It gave some older yet obscure monsters some more exposure by either showing their respective episodes or having them make appearance that while minor, are still cool such as Beacon's suit being reused from Jack (they recycled a lot of suits from years ago during the Ginga era including Alien Miracle, Neo Darambia, and some other guys). I do have some belief that some of these showings raised the wanting of some monsters to return. I think the "finale" to it was done good as it was Mebius's finale being shown, a story thought of as being one of the best finales in the ultra series. Ultra Zero Fight Ultra Zero Fight was a mini-series of about 3 minute episodes inspired by the old Ultra Fight series where Eleking with a machine gun and Kiyla with an axe horribly murder a Godola with a chainsaw before they proceed to betray each other with Eleking shooting Kiyla to death and then killing himself. Let that sink in like Gaira when he sunk that ship in War of the Gargantuas. Jokes and one of the weirdest things Tsupro ever made aside, the series itself is cool. It's nice to see Zero, especially after his movie trilogy, actually have trouble with some enemies. Part 1 was good example of what an ultra fight series should probably be. The Ultimate Force Zero gets more development as we learn what's become of them since formation. They work as a great team and we see how they work together. Zero's new forms were cool to see and I believe it was the first time we've ever seen an ultra permanently take some power from a fusion. Gurashie was a decent antagonist, though his plan didn't go beyond "I must avenge my master by sending random monsters at his murderer". The kaiju selection itself was good and was nice to see monsters like Sadola, Gudon, Galberos, and Gan Q again with some neat things being done with the Four Beast Warriors of Hell (Cool, but very edgy name). The fight scenes and action were well done. Overall it was good. Part 2 was good as well. The second part ramps up the stakes the first one had by having Belial reappear with the Darkness Five being his new collection of elite minions. Each member of the Darkness Five have an awesome title, Surai of Dark Magic, Villainious of the Villainy (You'd expect him to die first, but no he and Tyrant actually manage to defeat and capture Zero), Jathar of Hell, Glocken of the Freezing, and Deathrog of the Flames. It was surprising to see Belial possess Zero after dying into Zero Darkness despite the fact I had already known about it. The scene itself gives off the happening before the audience as horribly twisted. The final battle was cool with each member of the UFZ fight a member of the DF. Shining Zero was cool to see a sort of homage to Glitter Tiga and is one of the few New Gen super forms to have actual restrictions and risks and not to be spammed (COUGH COUGH Orb Trinity, Ginga Victory, Royal Mega Master, and Ultimate Final most likely COUGH COUGH). It improved upon what part 1 did and is good despite Zero's focus. My only prime issue is really just with this god forsaken thing which should probably die. Is it a hybrid of Fanton and Pigmon or wtf? Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Not sure why, but it's a new gen thing so blah. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier is a series based on the same game. To me it's a cool idea to do a series about the kaiju and seijin more, yes I know there's Mega Monster Galaxy, but I mean something more like the actual main series. The alien and kaiju designs are given a great amount of variety to distinguish them from one another. Some come of as edgy, but it's tame enough not to be bad. The team work displayed by the characters is exciting to watch. Antlar and Gandar got to make appearances so that's good in my books. My problems with the series are is that while the other teams are interesting, some were kind of cookie cutter or just seemingly randomly chosen. Kaiju Girls Season 1 Season 2 Kaiju Girls Black Neo Ultra Q This series to me is probably the odd one out for the Ultra Q series. It's just kind of weird compared to the past entries as I didn't get what was so creepy or scary about most situations. The stories of most episodes were just kind of meh and didn't really offer anything besides some WTF situations. The only episodes I liked were Niruwanie, Falmagon (my favorite), and Android episodes. Nice to see more Ultra Q, but kind of bizarre and lack luster compared to previous entries. Ultraman Ginga Main Series And so we're finally here. Ginga is considered one of the worst of the New Gen series, mainly for having the most out of place gimmick being the spark dolls, having the worst effects, buy our toys, and also the shortest run yet. Yes I do agree with those statements, I actually find some charm in it. I kind of like it's awkward nature with the bombastic Showa feel to it. It had a lot of funny and strange moments like Ginga throwing Kemur Man into space, the Dark Galberos fight, Ginga's interrupted transformation sequence, and especially Taro Vs. Lugiel which gave me so much freaking joy to watch. The story is at least decent even if kind of goofy and the twist with the principle being Dark Lugiel actually caught me by surprise. I like that monsters get to be used as allies with Ginga's host becoming Black King, King Pandon, Thunder Darambia, and all the others. The team fights were all awesome and seeing the other characters get on the action was cool like Ginga and Red King Vs. Zaragas or Jasyuline Vs. Antlar. All in all, Ginga, while not the best series created, is still full of fun and charm to me, the creators probably just enjoying themselves writing it. Oh, that's why they included Taro! To get the Showa charm all the more clearer! Friends Left Behind This was a neat little special. While not to much to it, I like seeing some aftermath stuff. Alien Magma and Zetton were cool after not seeing themselves for a bit. Ginga was also surprisingly nice. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale Ultraman Ginga S Main Series Mountain Peanuts Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultra Fight Victory Ultraman X Main Series Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Ultraman Orb Main Series Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Ultra Fight Orb Zero Chronicle Orb Chronicle (Retelling stuff) The Orb Chronicle (The book series) The Origin Saga Ultraman Geed Main Series Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Ultraman R/B Main Series Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond Heisei New Gen Chronicle New Generation Sound Track Release Trailer Hopes for what is to come Category:Blog posts